Midnight Moonlight Magic
by Sweet Rose Sere
Summary: Hi my name is Serenity Lunar Presscott my friends call me Angel or Serena A.K.A Sere, I am Princess of the Moon. My boyfriend is Endymion Darien Shields the girls and I call him D or Darien he is Prince of the Earth, most of the time I call him Dare.


MYSTERIOUS DARK SECRET

Prolog

It has been a bad time for me. My name is Serenity Presscott. Everyone calls me Serena. I live in an orphanage in California. I have a secret that I won`t tell anyone. Not even my best friend. When I was 14 I was raped by my father, that`s my secret. I`ve been living in this manor since then. I thought he was my father at the time. Come to find out he adopted me when I was 2 days old. Actually he got me from a guy that stole me. I`m 16 almost. I`ve got 2 more days then I`ll be 16. I don`t age after 16 for some strange reason. How about we go to a happy note. I have a huge crush on this guy at the school we all go to. His name is Endymion Shields, everyone calls him Darien. He is so cute. All the girls want to go out with him. He is so popular. A girl like me could never get a guy like that but I can dream. I`m a golden blond haired, baby blue eyed, soft light skinned, nicely slimmed, sweet, smart, angelic, princess like, perfect, teenage girl. He is way out of my league. Our school is Crystal Crossroads Academy, for people as strange as me. He is in all my classes except one, P.E. Dreaded terror. To bad I have to be in P.E. I hate it. I`m in track, I`m a cheerleader, I`m in softball, soccer, gymnastics, and tennis. So I really need P.E everyday. It`s a must and my foster Mom thinks so too. There is just no way around it. I really don`t like it though. I`d rather have a third elective. I hate a lot of things about our school. First, the teachers hate everyone. Second, the goths hate everyone. Third, no one cares. Fourth, I have one friend. I wont say anymore cause it would be too long a list. I guess we should start the story. (In the hallway) I bump into Darien. "Watch where you`re goin" Darien said. "I`m sorry" I reply. "It is okay just don`t look down when you walk it gives you a bad reputation" he states. He helps me pick up my books. "12th grade lit.? Aren`t you in 10th grade?" he asked me. "Yes but I`m really advanced and we are in almost every class together. You never see me because I sit in the last row, last seat" I say. "Huh I can`t believe I never noticed that a looker like you was in most of my classes" he states. I look up at him confused. "Looker? Me? Are you serious?" I ask stunned. "Of course I`m serious. I don`t joke about things like that. We better get to class. I`ll walk you," he said to me. "Okay. We are going to the same class," I reply and he just laughs. We spend the whole quarter next to each other and then head to lunch. **In the cafeteria right after 12th grade science*  
"I have to go over to my friends, you don`t mind do you?" he asks. "No, I have to go over to mine too" I state and we go to our separate tables. "You were with Darien Shields? His sisters are goin to kill you," Mina, my friend, states. She has pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "So what we are in almost every class together and he is cute," I state and stick out my tongue.  
**A couple of minutes later*  
"What were YOU doing with OUR brother?" Lita asks, she is a brunette with green eyes and is one of Darien`s sisters. "Yes we would love to know," Raye states, she has black hair and brown eyes that have a purple tint to them. "I bumped into him in the hall way and he walked me to class and then here," I reply while Mina holds her breath. Raye and Lita look amazed that I actually answered and that I didn`t run away screaming. For that they trust and like me. "Wow," they say at the same time. "What?" I ask. "You wanna hang with us?" They ask. "Sure as long as Mina can join us," I state. "Sure," they reply and we become great friends. **The next day*  
A new girl walks into the class, I have every class with her, Lita, Raye, and Mina, she has light blue hair and sky blue eyes. "Class this is Amy Mizuno" the teacher says. I wave Amy over. "Hey Ames what`s up?" I ask, she is my cousin. "Nothin much, Sere, how about you?" she replies. "Not much... Ames I`d like you to meet some of my friends. This is Mina Johnson, and this is Lita and Raye Shields. "Nice to meet you," she states shyly. "Girl calm down we don`t bite," All three of them say together. I giggle and Darien walks up. "What is so funny?" he asks me. "Your sisters and Mina said the same thing at the same time," I reply. "They did what?? Help someone call a doctor" he says jokingly. "Haha very funny. All hail the guy who made a joke" I reply back to him. The girls burst out laughing and Darien gets an evil grin on his face and they all shut up. I stand up. "Um Dare what are you going to do?" I ask while backing up against the wall. "Oh nothing just this" he says that and pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. I wrap my legs around his waist and open my mouth while his tongue slips in it. We stop kissing and I say "Wow, nice kiss" and the bell rings. 


End file.
